Disclaimer (The Story)
by Amy the Yu
Summary: A fic based on what you would find in disclaimers and warnings, with a twist


Written By: Amy Yu  
  
On: November 28, 2000  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters(even though I wish that I do). Gundam Wing owns me and the Sotsu Agency and Sunrise own Gundam Wing.  
  
Duo:Hey! No one owns Shinigami. This is unfair, but at least, I own someone too.  
  
Heero:Baka. That's not what she meant.  
  
This is 100% fanfic and therefore is 100% fiction. This story features the five Gundam Pilots, Heero (Spandex Boy)  
  
Heero:I don't like being called Spandex Boy.*Glare* The name's Heero Yuy.  
  
Duo:Haha. She called you Spandex Boy.  
  
Heero:Omae o korosu, Maxwell.*Glare*  
  
Duo:Stop glaring so much. Ya know, if you keep glaring at everyone, some day your face is going to get stuck that way.  
  
Heero:Good. If that happens, I won't have to try so hard to look threatening.  
  
Duo:Alrighty then...  
  
Duo (The All Mighty Braided One)  
  
Duo:Cool. She called me All Mighty.  
  
Trowa ( Silent Clown Guy That Does Triple Flip Thingies)  
  
Trowa:They are not called Triple Flip Thingies. They are Triple summersaults.  
  
Quatre (The Blond Kid With The Pink Shirt)  
  
Quatre:My shirt is not pink. It's blush.*Pouts*  
  
Duo:Same diff. Either way, it's a girlly colour.  
  
Trowa:Damere, Duo. That's quite enough. If you don't stop insulting Quatre, I'll insult your braid.  
  
Duo:Fine. I'll stop. Just leave the braid out of this.  
  
And last but not least, Wufei (Justice Boy)  
  
Wufei:This is injust. It is not right to call me Justice Boy. Injustice you weakling.  
  
Duo:You just mentioned injustice three times. I guess she had a reason to call you Justice Boy, or should I say, Injustice Boy.  
  
Wufei:You dishonour me, Maxwell.  
  
Duo:Sheesh. Don't get so worked up over nothing, Wuffie.  
  
Wufei:How many times have I told you not to call me Wuffie. I am insulted. How dare you mock my name.*Slowly approaches Duo, ready to go in for the kill. A Heero-like death glare in his eyes*  
  
Quatre:Now guys, stop this nonsense. Don't do anything that you'll regret.  
  
Wufei:I'm not going to regret killing the "NOT so all mighty braided one". Actually, I'm going to enjoy this.  
  
Quatre:I said Stop!!!*Everyone turns to Quatre, suprised by his sudden and very loud outburst* We shouldn't be fighting at all.  
  
Wufei:Alright, I'll stop, but only because we need to get on with the disclaimer. However, as soon as it's over, you better watch your back, Maxwell.  
  
Now that they finally stopped fighting, I can continue.  
  
This fanfic contains yaoi, so if you are offended by it, you may not want to continue.  
  
Duo:Oi, Heero. Give me a hug.  
  
Heero:Iie, Duo.  
  
Duo:Well, we have to do something that implies yaoi.  
  
Heero:I said IIE!!! Now back off. *Glare*  
  
Duo:Come on, Lover Boy. Just one little hug.  
  
Heero:I don't wanna. Stay away from me, Maxwell. AAAHHHHH!!!!!! *Runs off so fast that it MUST have made a new land speed record*  
  
Duo:Wow, that was interesting.*Sweatdrop*  
  
Hn. That was unexpected. Then again maybe this fanfic won't contain yaoi...  
  
Quatre:Wait a minute. Don't Trowa and I get a go at this yaoi thing??  
  
Trowa:Shush Quatre. Some people don't like reading about us getting involved in yaoi activities. Besides...isn't it more exciting if it's a secret.  
  
Quatre:Good point. Hey, Trowa, let's go have some "fun".  
  
Hn. That was...well...that was really, really wierd.  
  
Forget the yaoi content of this fanfic. Let's get on with the other stuff.  
  
I will gladly accept any constructive criticism,...  
  
Duo:Yeah right. "Constructive criticism". It's more likely that she'll recieve "destructive criticism".  
  
Heero:Kisama, just let her finish.  
  
As I was saying, I will gladly accept any constructive criticism, but any flames will be thrown right back in your face.  
  
Wufei:Oooo. I'll get to play with fire and I get to scare people by throwing it at them. Muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Sorry, I got carried away with the evil laugh thing.  
  
Now that the disclaimer is finally finished, no thanks to the Gundam Pilots who kept on interrupting me, here's the story.  
  
Duo:Wow, that was one looong disclaimer.  
  
Heero:What are you complaining about? You were the one who wouldn't shut up.  
  
Duo:At least, I'm not anti-social like someone that we know.  
  
Heero:Damere.*Glare*  
  
Wufei:At last, I can finally get that baka, Maxwell, back for insulting me.*Evil grin*  
  
Duo:Whoa. Wufei, calm down.  
  
Wufei:You have insulted my name and therefore, you have insulted my family. This is unforgivable. You must pay for your mistake.  
  
Duo:Now, now. Don't do anything rash.*Slowly backing away*  
  
Wufei:I will show no mercy.  
  
Duo:Somebody, anybody, HELP!!!!*Runs away as if his life depended on it...well, his life did depend on it*  
  
Quatre:Wufei?? Were you really going to attack Duo???  
  
Wufei:Of course not. I just wanted to see him squirm.*Evil grin*  
  
Quatre: That was mean.  
  
Wufei:Yeah, but man was it fun.  
  
Heero, Trowa and Quatre:*Sweatdrop*  
  
Trowa:That was...well...um...interesting to watch and all, but now, there's no time left for the fanfic.  
  
Heero:Hn. Too bad. Well I guess I better go find Duo before he does something stupid...again.  
  
Quatre:I better go too. I promised about a dozen of my sisters that I'll visit them, so I better get started if I want to finish while I'm still young.  
  
Trowa:I need to get back to the circus. It's my turn to take the lion out for a walk, but I guess it's always my turn since the lion has a habit of trying to eat anyone else that goes near him. Ja ne.  
  
Heero and Quatre:Ja ne. 


End file.
